Cheaters Never Prosper
by Ammo-the-hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and Amy had been living a happy life as a couple for a few years now, but all that was about to change... Shadamy, Slight Sonouge/Shadouge/Sonamy. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

I needed a bit of a break from A Thorn In his Side, so I writ this which I have been planning for a while. :/ There should be 1 or 2 more chapters after this, maybe more.

* * *

><p>For some reason unknown to the pink female who now watched as her blue boyfriend left the house they shared, he had been leaving the house more often and for longer periods of time, without telling her where he was going. Normally he would say something like 'Just going to the shops' or 'I told Tails I'd take a look at the Tornado today' and then, seemingly reluctantly, leave to perform whatever task he had said he was going to do.<p>

Now, Amy wasn't an over-baring girlfriend, but she did worry. Just like any other girl who had landed the man of her dreams. _What if he's cheating on me?_ was what normally whizzed through her head, but she often shook the notion out and forgot about it. However, to day she was not going to do that.

As usual, at around 7 PM on Friday night, Sonic left the house without saying a word. The unusual thing about this Friday night was that Amy followed him a few seconds later. The usual thought of _What if he's cheating on me?_ passed through her thoughts, but instead of shaking them off, Amy simply thought to herself _well if he is, he's in for a world of hurt._

Amy found that Sonic was slightly more intelligent than she had expected, as he kept looking over his shoulder every few minutes. Amy found that this was no challenge, as she simply dived into the nearest bush or tried to blend into the nearest crowd whenever he did so.

After following him for about ten minutes, he turned down a dark alleyway. Slightly surprised by this, she stopped dead for a second, then pressed herself against one of the walls connected to the alley. She stood, silently, trying to hear what was being said, if anything, waiting patiently for the answer to the question she had been asking herself for a few months now. She hadn't heard anything for what she suspected to be a minute, so peered around the corner to see what was going on. She immediately wished she hadn't.

Sonic was kissing Rouge. Sonic the Hedgehog, love of her life, was kissing Rouge the Bat, Shadow's current girlfriend. Her eyes widened, her pupils contracted. She never suspected that she was right about what he was doing. Sonic really was cheating on her. Retracting to her earlier position, trying to hide from what she had seen, Amy covered her eyes. She needed to think, but it wasn't safe here. They could leave at any second. She had to go. Anywhere would do. Anywhere but here.

Sonic heard hurried footsteps going away from the alleyway he was standing in. "What was that?" Rouge asked him.

"Not sure. Oh well." Sonic chuckled, then started kissing her again.

Breathing heavily, Amy ran and ran until she thought she couldn't run any more, and even then tried her best to get away from the alleyway. She knew that she was far away from it, but no amount of distance was far enough for her. He knees buckled and she fell over into a puddle that had formed in a dip in the pavement. Spending only a second to complain that she was now half soaked, she pushed herself back onto her feet and continued half-running again. She still had no idea where to go, but as before anywhere was good.

Suddenly, she hit something, falling over again and almost knocking whoever she had ran into in the other direction. Instead of getting up, Amy just sat there. She couldn't run any more. Couldn't get any further away. "Amy? Are you okay?" A familiar voice. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad, since she didn't know if she was lost or not. If she was lost, it was a good thing. If not... well, she would have to explain her state, and that didn't seem like an appealing idea. "Yeah. I've fine." She lied, lifting her head to see who she had bumped into. This was bad. Even if she was lost, this was very bad.

"Shadow?"

"Yeah, it's Shadow. Don't tell me you're blind in general instead of just colour blind now-" He joked, then stopped when he noticed her eyes. She had been crying. "What's the matter?" He asked, the sympathetic side of him that not many people had seen coming out in him. He offered her a hand, which she gladly took.

After he had hauled her off the floor, he started asking questions. Things like 'What's the matter?' and 'Who did it?' were the last thing that Amy wanted to hear right now, but he just wouldn't stop asking them. "Are you sure you're okay?" Something in her snapped. No, she wasn't okay, and it was all his girlfriend's fault, and the only thing she was sure of was that her love life had just hit the fan. "**No I am not okay!**" She exploded, shocking Shadow. "And guess what? It's all your girlfriend's fault!" She stopped, covering her mouth.

"Why is it Rouge's fault?" Shadow pried. Amy shook her head frantically, running away from him, only to fall on the floor again less than a foot away.

Shadow walked over to her, knelt down next to her and asked her again. "Why is it Rouge's fault?" He seemed to be completely calm. She looked at him, his ruby eyes staring at her, waiting for answers. Just like she had been when she found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her with his girlfriend. She looked away, down the dimly lit street they were on. She could tell he was frowning. "Tell me." He was still surprisingly calm sounding. She again shook her head, not wanting to tell him. Then he too her face in his left hand and turned it so she was looking straight at him. "Must I ask again?" He questioned. She broke down, everything she has witnessed spilling from her mouth. Nothing she did could stop it, but she was relieved that she was no longer carrying the burden all by herself, regardless of the fact that she had been carrying it no more that twenty minutes.

"So that's why she's been acting so weird recently..." Shadow said flatly. He was now sitting next to her on the pavement, looking up at the sign of the pub they were opposite. "Good job you're over eighteen." He continued, standing up and dusting himself off."  
>"Why is it?" She asked.<br>"I think we both need a drink after that." He offered her his hand for the second time in ten minutes, which she again took.

Shadow and Amy took a seat at one of the tables by the window in the pub, Shadow staying there for a brief moment to ask what she wanted then walking over to the bar to get the drinks. Amy looked out of the window, wondering what Sonic was doing at that moment. She found out there and then. She saw him walking past the pub and as he turned his head to look in the window she was sat at she sunk under the table. She then head the door to the pub open. He heart stopped.  
>"What are you doing here Shadow? I didn't see you as a drinker!" It was him. Sonic was there.<p>

Shadow turned to see his blue doppelgänger leaning on the bar next to him. Shadow resisted the urge to hit him and thought back to what the question had been. "I'm here..." He turned to look to the table and saw Amy hiding under it. "...Waiting for a friend." He finished his sentence as the bar man put the drinks on the bar for Shadow. Sonic looked at them.

"You meeting a girl or somethin'?" He joked, taking note of the drinks.

"Just an old friend, as I said. Now leave." Shadow retorted, picking up the drinks but refusing to move towards the table until the blue backstabber was out of his sights and away from Amy. Sonic just shrugged at him.

"Suit yourself." He breathed, then walked away. Shadow sighed, half relieved, half annoyed, then returned to the table.

"You can come out now." He smirked, leaning over the edge of the table to look at Amy who was still trying to make herself as small as possible under the wooden table. She looked around briefly, then clambered from under the table so that she was again sitting opposite him.

"Thanks Shadow... you don't know how much of a favour you've done me... getting him to go away, that is." Shadow just shook his head and passed her the drink he had purchased for her. He raised his glass and said 'cheers' rolling his eyes slightly, then downed the drink in one.

"I so needed that..." Shadow sighed as he slammed the drink on the table. Amy sat opposite him, sipping meekly at her tropical coloured drink. "So... I say, that we get revenge on those two timing... _things_, and shock 'em with a taste of their own medicine." Amy looked at him over her drink, seeing that he was dead serious. She then smiled and nodded, knowing that revenge was not always the best answer, but it was oh so sweet when it worked out.

* * *

><p>Probably the most I've written for one chapter in a while. :D Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I WILL finish this eventually, it's just on hold until I get back to school. I have a few other things I am writing on a different site and I have a link to them in my profile, but they are fiction as in the type you find in a book. I need more practice writing about people, so I kind of needed to try to write something else.

* * *

><p>"What we should do," Shadow began, slightly tipsy after a few drinks, "is show up somewhere where they think they're safe. Like a club they go to or something." he continued, pointing a finger at Amy while holding up a glass half full of clear liquid. Amy nodded back, adding "And really rub their nose in the fact that they're old news." Shadow nodded back enthusiastically, realizing that he was almost completely drunk. He then told her that they should plan the finer details while they were both sober, and Amy agreed.<p>

The unlikely plotting pair went their separate ways, Shadow returning home to Rouge and Amy returning to Sonic, both of which were asleep without even a thought for their other half or what they were doing. They should have spared a thought, because maybe then they would have known what was about to happen to them both.

Oh how Shadow loved the perks he got as a commander at G.U.N. He had access to the entire city's CCTV – which was about to help him immensely – and records of every mobile phone number that was in use – which was also useful since he had forgotten to ask Amy for her number. Asking one of his underlings to search for the faces of Sonic and Rouge (pictures of whom he provided) in or going into any club over the last month or so, Shadow sat in his swivel chair, tapping away at his key board. The words 'Rose, Amy' Flashed on the screen for a second while the computer searched through it's database for any record it had, then the eleven digits of her personal phone appeared with a photo and some other currently meaningless information. Memorising the number, Shadow highlighted the name from the search bar and deleted it just in time for his underling to return.

"I've made a list – from most to least common – of the clubs they've visited and the days they visit it most on. It seems that there is only one that they visit almost every Saturday... so that should be the best chance to get them for whatever they're done. Do you want me to station a team there and ambush them next time they're there?" Shadow looked up from the screen to his underling. No. That would NOT be a good idea, since this was a personal matter and he really shouldn't be using the office's databases for personal matters.

"No. I'll go myself. This is a slightly... _personal_ matter, as they have taken something from me and a close friend. Forget I asked you to do this." Shadow reassured, taking the list from the paws of his co-worker and reading the name of the club. _The pearl...? Never heard of it... oh well._

Around lunch time Amy got a call from an unknown number. She frowned for a second, wondering who it was, then answered it, bringing the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She asked.

"Amy, it's me. Shadow. I know where they go almost every Saturday – don't ask where I got your number from – and I'll phone you again when they're going next." He said hastily.

"How do you know when they're go next?"

"Rouge and Sonic both out of their houses at the same time?" He replied, the 'duh' moment obvious.

"Of course... okay, speak to you then." She said, pressing the red button of the phone to end the call, saving the number and smiling to herself. He was quite resourceful when he wanted to be.

One of her co-workers saw the grin on her face, shooting her a confused look. "Why so happy? Romantic words from Sonic?" Blaze, the only other person in her office, asked, an eyebrow arched. Amy flinched slightly at the mention of the name, then shook her head.  
>"Nah... Just a bit of good news." She replied, the smile still on her face. Blaze rolled her swivel chair closer, seeming to have the 'tell me now' look. Amy sighed, and shooed her, telling her that she'd let her know when the time was right. <em>When she was no longer attached in any way to Sonic.<em>

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R and also, Beebistar I will be writing more just not right now. If you can wait about a week or so chapter 3 should be done, and thank you very much for the comment. Really made me want to write this as a little update.<em><br>_


	3. Chapter 3

Ammo lives! I bet you're all really happy to hear that I am, in fact, alive and have just been preoccupied with School and Wattpad. Very sorry about that. Forgive me nao? 1186 words of Shadamy goodness! (With a very cute little scene at the end. NO SKIPPING TO READ IT THOUGH!)

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Several weeks had passed since Amy had received the phone call from Shadow, but in a sort of twisted misfortune, he had not called since. He had no need, since whenever Rouge left she asked if he wanted to go with her. She wouldn't ask that if she was going to meet Sonic, would she?<p>

So, most nights when Rouge was out, Shadow would be left with his thoughts and not much else. He didn't really need much else. His imagination had managed to satisfy him with enough ideas and possibilities to last him a life time, but unfortunately, whenever ideas for the future appeared, they were never what he wanted to see. He wanted to see that the Rouge-Sonic situation was just a giant misunderstanding on Amy's part. He wanted to blame her for the awkwardness he had had towards Rouge. But he couldn't. He couldn't see the situation blowing over, or being able to blame Amy for anything. He couldn't see any of that, because he was too busy unintentionally planning his life with the bubblegum coloured hedgehog, wherein they would have at least two children and live happily ever after.

Amy herself wasn't having much luck either. Everything seemed so... normal between herself and Sonic. It was as if she had never seen him sucking face with Rouge, or spilled her sadness and rage over drinks with Shadow. She knew she had though. She knew that nothing could ever be normal. "Ames?" Amy was shocked from her daydream and looked across the living room to her blue partner.  
>"Yes, Sonic?"<br>"What's up? You've been staring at the same part of the wall for the last five minutes. Something bugging you?" _Yes, there is you stupid, ignorant, blue piece of-_

"No! No, no, no! Nothings wrong! I was just thinking, that's all." Amy smiled at him in an attempt to solidify her story. It worked.

"Okay then. I need to get going." _If he was a half decent boyfriend, he would have known something was wrong. Shadow would have known. _Amy had shocked herself with that last thought, luckily, Sonic was gone though. He sighed with relief.

A couple of seconds after Sonic was gone, she heard the Phone ring. But it wasn't the house phone. It was her mobile phone. She scrambled around, trying to find it, then managed to fish it out of her handbag and press the accept call button just before it stopped ringing. "Hello?"

"It's me. Shadow. Has Sonic just left the house?"  
>"Yes. Why?"<br>"Rouge has too. Meet you at _The Pearl_ in five. Okay?"  
>"Got it."<p>

Amy had decided to just throw on a dress and wait outside the club, not knowing quite what it would be like. The dress came to her knees, but wasn't tight fitting around them, meaning she could dance if necessary. From the looks of the place, it was.

People piled through the door in large groups, some already tipsy, other getting ready to do so, and when people weren't piling in, they were quite literally being thrown out onto the kerb with shouts of 'Drunkard!' and other unpleasant comment being aimed at them. She felt a tap on her shoulder just as she was about to turn around and run home. "I see you came dressed for any occasion." Ruby eyes stared back at her after she turned her head to look at who it was. Thank god for Shadow.

"Well, I wasn't sure what it would be like in there. Looks like I'm a little too dressed up for the occasion though..." Amy trailed off, looking at the entrance and the sort of people shoving through it.

"Don't worry. You look great." Amy felt something grip her hand, then pull her through the crowds of people. Too late for Chickening out now...

Once in the club, it was not all that hard to find Sonic and Rouge. They had managed to get themselves onto the bar, dancing, grinding and kissing in time to the music. Amy's eyebrows shot up when she saw it, and Shadow didn't look very impressed himself. "Oh get a room..." He mumbled. Despite the situation, Amy found herself laughing at this. She didn't know why, but she found that being with Shadow could make her forget about her worries. At least, until he mentioned how they were going to do this. That reminded her that she had no idea what they were actually going to do.

"How are we going to show them up?" Amy inquired, looking to Shadow quizzically. He frowned slightly, obviously thinking of what they could do that was worse than what they were doing.

"The only thing that could be worse than what they're doing is having sex on the bar, and that's illegal, so I say we copy them."

And that is exactly what they did. Shadow clambered onto the bar, offered his hand to Amy, and once she had accepted it, he dragged her up on there with him. He misjudged her weight slighting, so ended up pulling her right into the white fluff that covered his chest. Not that this was a bad move. It looked to the spectators that he couldn't get her close enough, which was what they really needed them to think. "You ready?" Shadow's breath caressed her ear as he whispered, one arm firmly around her waist, and the hand of the other stroking her cheek gently. She nodded ever so slightly, so that only he could see.

Time seemed to slow for the pair as the hand that had been caressing her cheek cupped it firmly and tipped it so that her face was angled towards his. Her emerald coloured eyes glinted in the light of the bar, reflecting the little light available into his. Tan lips pressed together nervously as he swallowed. This was what he had been fantasizing about for at least the past week.

Tilting his head slightly to the left, he moved forward. He was inches away when he heard a feminine voice behind him say in shock, "Shadow?" Centimetres away when he heard a masculine one repeat in equal incredulity, "Amy?" Before any one of the other three involved in the act could say another word, he crashed his lips onto hers, releasing her chin from his grasp and wrapping both arm around her small waist. _I don't care if she pulls away._ Whizzed through his thoughts. _Just this could last me a lifetime._

Luckily for Shadow, it needn't have to last quite that long, as Amy reacted to his kiss by kissing back with just as much passion. They moved against each other in perfect unity, when one moved, the other would move the opposite way. Peace arms snaked around a black furred neck in an attempt to drag herself ever closer to him, although it brought her barely a fraction of a millimetre closer.

The deed was done, but it showed no sign of stopping any time soon.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please! I do love it when I get comments. Sorry about no uploading in ages. It's extremely tempting to do a lemon at this point, but I don't know if I should. ANy thoughts on the subject? Please write and tell me!<p> 


End file.
